Chocolate, Sweetness
by Yami no Majou077
Summary: Post Manga. Chocolate is sweet, especially in Valentine's Day. The air is sweet, because they finally confess to each other. One shot for Clef x Umi


Note: First attempt on Magic Knight Rayearth. I only read the manga, and now I have started to watch the anime. Magic Knight Rayearth is one of the best in my list. And Umi x Clef is my most favorite pairing in this series. Hope you like this story.

P/S: Please forgive if there are any grammar mistakes or typos.

* * *

Umi rushed to the door as the doorbell rang. She quickly opened the door and welcomed the people outside with a bright smile.

"Hikaru! Fuu!"

"Umi-chan!"

Her best friends - Hikaru and Fuu stepped into the house with shy manner, especially Hikaru. Umi's house was huge, completely out of their expectation. They knew Umi was born in a rich family, but this still went beyond their imagination.

The house was huge and felt very comfortable. No luxurious decoration, but it still looked elegant and clean. The two beautiful male and female in the center of the living room made the picture looked even more comfortable.

"Are they the one you're talking about, Umi-chan?" The female, Umi's mother asked.

"Yes, let me introduce." Umi invited her friends to the front of her parents. "They are Hikaru Shido and Fuu Hououji."

"N-Nice to m-meet you!"

"Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you two. How cute you are." Umi's mother giggled.

"They are here to make chocolates for Valentines Day, right? Honey, our girl has grown up, too." Umi's father laughed.

"You're right, dear. They are so cute."

"I remember the first time you made the chocolate for me. I miss the time."

"Oh dear~"

Hikaru and Fuu completely blinked at the scene, blushing lightly. Umi facepalmed, sighing as she pulled the girls off the living room to the kitchen.

"Come on, just leave them be."

"I-It is really alright we leave like this…?" Hikaru asked uncertainty.

"Don't worry, they use to be like this." Umi chuckled while passing aprons to Hikaru and Fuu. "Here."

As said, the three of them were going to make chocolates for tomorrow's Valentines Day. They already planned to give these chocolates to their friends and families, and of course, people of Cephiro.

"Well, we will first chop the chocolate into small pieces and melt it. I'll get the mould ready right away." Umi was talented in making pastry and cake, although she didn't really like sweet foods personally. But again, it was grateful to see those happy faces when they took a bit of her sweets.

Following Umi's instruction, the three of them enjoyed making the chocolates. It took effort, especially for Hikaru who made this for the first time in her life. But with Umi and Fuu helps, she managed to do it.

"Alright, the courtesy chocolates are done. We will pack it after this. Now...it's time for this!" Umi chuckled.

"It's finally." Fuu giggled, blushing lightly.

"Finally...for what?" Hikaru tilted her head, confusing.

"Oh my Hikaru, you're still too young for this." Seeing the red-haired cute face, Umi couldn't help but give her a hug.

"Hikaru, unlike the courtesy chocolates, this is the chocolate you will give to the most special person." Fuu gently explained to Hikaru, which the girl frowned.

"Special person...?"

"Yes, the one that you want to be together...the one that has the most important place in your heart. Whenever he's nearby, you feel happy and at ease. But if anything happens to him, your heart will break." Fuu explained further, and Hikaru seemed to touch by her words.

"Well, Fuu's most special person must be is Ferio, no doubt." Umi giggled, slightly teasing the short-haired blonde and earned a glare from her. "How about you, Hikaru?"

"Errr...I-I don't know who should I give."

"Do you have anyone in your mind?" Fuu chuckled.

"Hmmm...Lantis and...Eagle?"

Umi and Fuu stared at each other for a while, and then let out a chuckle at the same time.

That's just like her.

"Well then, you will need to think clearly, which of them is the one you want to be together the most." Fuu patted Hikaru's head. Sometimes, Hikaru was just like a little sister to them.

"A-Alright..."

"Well, how about you, Umi? Who are you going to give the chocolate?" Fuu asked, smiling.

"No idea. If I can't think of anyone, I'll just give it to my parents, I guess." Shrugging, Umi said while packing the courtesy chocolates up.

"Do you really have no one in your mind?"

Hearing that, Umi stared at Fuu and recalling the words Fuu said a moment ago.

_"Yes, the one that you want to be together...the one that has the most important place in your heart. Whenever he's nearby, you feel happy and at ease. But if anything happens to him, your heart will break."_

_"Do you have anyone in your mind?"_

Come to think of it, Umi never thought of this before. But her heart clutched when Fuu said those to Hikaru...as if she was touched by her words, too. She was happy to be friends with Hikaru and Fuu, and people of Cephiro, but she was happier whenever she was with...

Out of the blue, a figure went across her mind, and she was stunned.

"Umi?"

Chuckling bitterly, Umi tried to hide her shock by shaking her head and looked away, not wanted Fuu to notice her unusualness.

Oh no...why was he the first she thought of at this very moment?

* * *

Once the school was done, Umi waved to her friends and made her way to Tokyo Tower. They already gave the chocolates to their families and friends, now it was the turn of Cephiro. Umi paced up and lifted a smile. She couldn't wait to go to Cephiro.

When she's at Tokyo Tower, Hikaru and Fuu were waiting for her. It seemed that she was the last one here. Not wasting any more time, the three of them held each other's hand, starting to transport to Cephiro.

As usual, they landed at the front of the castle entrance. There were guards around, but they were already used to the sudden transportation of the Knights, they just shrugged it off. Instead, they greeted the girls with pleasure.

As if knowing the girls were here, Caldina was the first rushed to greet them.

"Hey girls!" Caldina took the girls in her embrace as greeting. "What do you bring today?"

She pointed to the box holding by Umi.

Ever since Umi brought the cakes from their world, she was fond of it. Every time the girls were here, Caldina would ask for any cake or sweet.

"These are chocolates for everyone." Fuu smiled, taking out one chocolate for Caldina.

"Chocolate?"

"Today is Valentine's Day in our world, so we made these for all of you." Umi put a small pack on Caldina's palm.

" Valentine's Day?" Staring at the small package, Caldina raised her brow and asked.

"It's a day we express appreciation to those important to us." Fuu explained further.

"People in Cephiro are important to us. We are glad to meet all of you." Hikaru said, and the other two knights nodded at the same time.

"We're glad to meet you too."

Caldina smiled, patting Hikaru's head lovely and leading the girls to the gathering hall where they all used to gather around. The girls were familiar with the castle but to meet everyone, the gathering hall was the best choice. At least they didn't have to look around the castle to find them.

As expected, they were few people gathered at the hall upon entering.

"Hey guys, our girls are here!"

Seeing the girls, Ascot, Lafarga and Presea walked to them and welcomed with a bright smile. Ascot offered to take over the box from Umi. The flowing blue-haired girl rejected at first, but soon gave up after Ascot insisted on it.

"Wow, this is sweet. I like it!" Presea cheered up. Like Caldina, she was fond of sweets ever since the first bite. "So...the people in your world will give this to those precious in this day? How romantic."

"Yeah, I wish I can do it, too..." Caldina stole a glance on Lafarga, to which she blushed and turned her gaze away from the guy. "Too bad our world doesn't have this kind of culture."

"What kind of culture?"

Out of the blue, a voice came out from outside the hall. Hearing the voice, Umi stunned. Although the person was still outside, but she knew whose voice belonged to.

How could she not knowing it?

A short man with white robe walked into the hall, following by another young man with scars on his face.

"Greeting, Master Clef and Your Highness." Lafarga greeted the two in formal since he was the guard of the castle.

"Fuu…Hikaru and Umi. You've come." Said Ferio, although he was looking at Fuu.

"Good timing. Here, these are for you two." Hikaru passed the chocolates to Clef and Ferio, and explained what was for. Meanwhile, her eyes were searching for certain person.

"Thank you." Nodding as shown of appreciation, Clef found the prince's eyes were locking on the blonde knight, knowing it was best to leave them be. "I'll be going back to my jobs. Take your time here."

Clef left the hall immediately after this. Umi felt her heart sank, but relaxed at the same time. She couldn't stay calm in front of him now, not after she aware of her feelings. Still, she felt lonely when he left without saying a word to her.

"Clef sure is busy." Fuu felt bad for leaving the master mage with his jobs alone, since Ferio was supposed to accompany him.

"The council meeting starts tomorrow. It will take a few days. " Ferio explained. He, too, was feeling bad the mage had to do most of the work. He tried to help and learned, hoping the limited helps he provided could reduce the burden of the mage.

Hearing that, Umi unconsciously held her breath. She felt heavy in heart. Part of her was worrying the mage, while part of her was angry.

He should take care of himself more...she knew Cephiro was under recovery stage. Clef played an important role here, and no doubt he was one of the keys for this country to rebuild. But what if he collapsed?

She bit her bottom lip, feeling helpless.

She couldn't do anything to help him. She knew nothing about his works. She had her life to take care of. But...she wanted to do something for him to ease his burden.

What else she could do?

"Umi, are you alright?" Ascot saw the worries in her eyes, feeling sad. He never thought the girl had feelings for the master mage. But if Umi really love Clef…

"...I'm fine, just spacing out." Smiling bitterly, Umi tried to pretend nothing. She didn't want the others worried about her.

The more was, she didn't want anyone to find out her feelings for Clef.

* * *

After the Hi-tea, most of the people left the hall. Fuu went out with Ferio, while Hikaru went to look for a certain person. Without the two, Umi wondered in the castle, walking around with the chocolate on her hand.

This was the chocolate they made to the one most precious to them. More correctly, to confess.

Fuu was planning to give it Ferio, Hikaru was giving to...Umi guessed the scarlet-haired girl's true love would be Lantis, since both of them were close to each other.

She thought she would just give it to her parents, but now it didn't seem to be the case.

She fell in love with Clef.

She never knew she had these feelings for the master mage. She felt bad for being willfulness during the first meeting. She never knew the burden he had to carry to lead them to become Magic Knights. All she wanted was leaving this world and had her life back to normal. She wanted to apologize to him, and she did it. Maybe...maybe it was the time she developed the feelings without realizing it.

She was such a fool.

Sighing, Umi walked to the bench at the garden and sat down. Her head was aching. Realizing the fact that she loved Clef was shock to her. She kept thinking about it and fail to fall into sleep last night. What a shame.

But somehow...she was happy.

Thinking about this, she let out a smile, leaning her head to the bench.

The fragrance of the flower calmed her mind. With the pleasant fragrance, she fell asleep soon after this.

* * *

Rubbing his head, Clef let out a frustrated sigh. He looked at the documents in front of him, couldn't help but frowned.

This was his job, he knew it. Cephiro was under recovery stage, there were more he needed to do. He already knew it from the start, and ready to put all the effort into it.

But sometimes, he felt tired.

He could work as long as he wanted, even last for a few days without rest. Ferio was a quick learner as well, and he had to admit the prince helped him a lot, too. Lantis and Lafarga were doing their best to keep Cephiro and the people safe. Everyone was doing their best, and he should, of course.

He thought putting himself into works would distract him from thinking about the girl. It worked sometimes, but not every time. At least, not today.

Standing up from the chair, he decided to take a walk outside. Most of the preparation for the council meeting was done, he guessed he could take a brief rest now.

Wandering around, Clef reached the small garden at the edge of the castle.

The garden was designed for relaxation purpose. Everyone in the castle could come here to take some rest from the tiring duty. Even Lantis would take a nap here once in a while.

For resting, this was the first place Clef had in his mind.

Inhaling deeply, he let the mind relaxed. And then, he took a leisurely walk around. There were many kinds of flowers in this small garden.

Some were blossomed, some were waiting for the right time. Standing in the middle of the garden, Clef felt his some of his stresses lifted. Maybe it was an illusion, but with this moment of peace, he knew he could go further.

As he walked deeper into the garden, he found an unexpected encounter.

Staring at the girl on the bench, Clef wondered what he should do.

* * *

Umi felt a warmth on top of her. She opened her eyes, a hazy figure came into sight. She rubbed her eyes, but startled when she found out who the person was.

"C-Clef...?"

"Why are you sleeping here? You'll catch a cold." Clef frowned, seemed not happy with the careless of the girl.

"S-Sorry..." Umi was still shocked at the fact that Clef was right in front of her. She rubbed her eyes again, and confirmed it wasn't her illusion. "Why are you here...?"

"I could have asked the same question." He could see the girl's face was paler than usual. He wondered what had happened to her. "Are you sick? You don't look good."

"It's fine. I couldn't sleep last night, that's it."

It was a shock at first, but soon Umi was happy that she managed to talk to Clef. Clef was right in front of her, only her. Maybe it was the best time to give the chocolate to him...?

However, Clef frowned again.

"Is there anything troubling you? You can discuss with me."

Umi widened her eyes, jaw dropped.

Clef sure was busy with his work already, and now he wanted to share her trouble? But...but how supposed she explained this to Clef? Telling him she fell in love with him?

No way!

"N-No, I'm fine, totally fine. Nothing is troubling me."

"Umi, you know you can trust me." Clef insisted, looking straight into the girl's eyes, and this made the girl stunned for a while.

He sure was cunning. How could she resist when he looked at her with his eyes?

"I'm fine..."

"Umi."

Staring at the stubborn master mage, Umi let out a sigh.

Why was he so stubborn over her trouble? Again, she couldn't tell him her trouble because HE was the trouble!

"Well Clef...I can't tell you my trouble, but can you do me a favor? Maybe I'll feel better."

"What is it?"

Umi hesitated for a while, feeling her cheek burned from embarrassment.

"C-Can you...hug me?"

A brief silence filled the air as Clef stared at her with wide eyes. Umi almost escaped from the scene. Aww...this was too embarrassing!

"I-It's alright Clef, if you don't want to..." She just hoped she never said it to the master mage.

But then, she stopped when Clef walked near to her and opened his arms. "Clef?"

The master mage embraced the flowing blue-haired girl in his arm, to which he smiled bitterly.

"I don't mind if you refuse to tell the reason, but I hope this would make you feel better." He said, touching her soft hair.

Leaning against his chest, Umi felt her heartbeat turned faster almost jumped out from her throat. Blushing, but soon she calmed down, feeling at ease.

This was what she wanted the most. She just hoped this wonderful moment would last forever that nothing could separate them. But she knew, this was impossible.

Clef didn't know her feelings. Even if he knew, he might not response to her, because he had the whole Cephiro to worry about. He might not have the same feelings as she did.

But...it was more than enough for now. She wouldn't hope for more than this.

She never knew she would feel comfortable by just leaning at his chest. It felt just like her whole world was protected.

Closing her eyes, she smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, Clef. I feel much better now." Leaving him reluctantly, Umi smiled at Clef. She could feel her cheeks were still hot.

"Satisfied?" Clef's voice sounded unhappy, but Umi thought she might have mistaken it.

"Yeah." She chuckled. "This is for you. Thanks for lending me your...chest."

She's finally been able to give the chocolate to Clef, although it was not for confession. Anyway, she was happy with this.

Chatting for a while with Clef, Umi left the garden.

Clef stared at the chocolate on hand, wondering the reason that the girl wanted a hug from him.

If he knew what was in the girl's mind, he might just chase after and embrace her again. Anyhow, he walked back to his room with questions in his mind.

"Master Clef?"

On his way, he met Fuu and Ferio. The couple seemed just came back from a walk and intended to go to the gathering hall.

Seeing Clef, the couple quickly separated their holding hands and blushed. Letting out a smile, Clef walked past them.

"Take your time. You don't have to rush." He knew it was wonderful to be able to stay with the one loving from the deepest of heart. Thinking about this, he looked at his hand and sighed.

Suddenly, Fuu stopped him, staring at the small packet of the chocolate he had on hand.

"Clef...this one..." She pointed to the small packet. "May I know who pass this to you?"

Feeling strange, Clef took a glance at the small packet.

"This is from Umi. Anything wrong?"

The blonde let out a small gasp. She looked panic, but a hint of surprise mixed in it.

Frowning, Clef looked at Ferio, wondering what had happened. And then, he saw the prince was holding a small packet similar to his.

"Ferio, I'm sorry. I need to look for Umi right now..."

"It's alright, go ahead." Knowing something was bothering the girl, Ferio urged her to leave. It must be something related to the small packet on Clef's hand.

Seeing the girl off, Clef stared at Ferio wanted an explanation from him. Now the girl was gone, he must have the answer from the prince.

"Well...you don't have to glare at me. I will explain to you." Smiling bitterly, Ferio scratched his head. "Actually..."

* * *

"Umi!"

"Umi-chan!"

The door pushed open, revealing the blonde girl and scarlet-haired girl ran to the flowing-haired girl with anxious.

"Hikaru...Fuu?" Umi was startled. What happened to them? "What's wrong?"

"Umi-chan, Fuu-chan told me ...you gave the chocolate to Clef! Is that true?" Hikaru cried out, worry filled her small face.

She was on her way back to the gathering hall and happened to meet Fuu along. Fuu dragged her together while explaining the matter on the way.

She never knew Umi had feelings for the master mage!

This was completely shocked.

"H-How did you know?" Umi almost bit her tongue. Her face burned red, signaling her best friends to lower their voices.

"Umi, do you love Clef?"

"Yes." Without hesitation, Umi answered firmly. She already asked herself many times. There's no doubt about it. "I don't know when I develop these feelings, but..." She recalled the second time they being summoned to Cephiro. At night, she apologized to Clef, but Clef comforted her instead. Perhaps it was the time she started to embrace these feelings. "Because of you two, I realized my feelings to him."

It didn't matter when she developed the feelings to the mage master now. Everyone knew she was a tough girl, and she wouldn't show her weak side to anyone, not even Hikaru and Fuu. But she would if she was in front of Clef.

Maybe she relied on Clef more than she expected.

She didn't want Clef thought she was a willful girl. Someday, she wanted to walk beside him equally.

"Have you confessed?" Hikaru asked with a worried face. She didn't want to see her best friend cried over the matter.

"No." Umi shook. "I guess it was best giving the chocolate for now. Don't worry, I'm not the type to give up so easily. I'll do my best to win his heart."

Hearing that, Hikaru and Fuu exchanged a glance, chuckled.

"This is the Umi we know."

"If you need our help, do not hesitate to tell us."

Umi smiled, hugging her best friends sincerely.

It was great to have these friends. She sure was a lucky girl.

"I think it's time we should head back."

The three of them looked at each other, smiled and nodded. They waved to Caldina, who was still in the gathering hall, and then they were transported back to their world.

By the time they just transported, Ferio and Clef ran into the hall.

"What's wrong?" Caldina asked, widening her eyes. it was rare to see Clef in such a rush.

"Where is Umi?"

"They just left...are you okay?" Caldina raised a brow, exchanging a glance with Ferio. The prince only shrugged as a response to her.

Unable to look for the person he wanted, Clef lowered his head with a sigh. Shaking his head, he said nothing to the two and left the hall.

* * *

"Look at this! I'm bringing these for you, Caldina, Presea!"

Umi knew the two fell in love with chocolates, she decided to make the chocolate cakes using the exceeded chocolate. She knew the two would love these chocolate cakes as well.

"OMG, this is tasty. Umi, how could you make such a delicious cake?"

As expected, Caldina and Presea's eyes shined with admiration and excitement. Seeing that, the trio laughed happily.

It's been a few days since she gave the chocolate to Clef. It's only been a few days but she missed him so much. She guessed Hikaru and Fuu were the same, huh?

"Oh gosh, I almost forget it!" Out of the blue, Caldina said. "Hey Umi!"

"What's wrong?"

"Come on, you should head to Clef."

"Huh? Why all of the sudden?"

Hearing the name, Umi's heart skipped a beat. She remained calm, but her heart was pounding fast.

"Well...you'll know once you see him." Presea chuckled, but had no intention to tell the girl.

"You won't believe it." Chuckling, Caldina said.

"Umi, I suggest you should go now. Master Clef is waiting for you." Walking into the hall, Ascot said, with a hint of loneliness.

"Waiting...for me?" Stunning, Umi stared at the mage with doubtful eyes. Then she looked at Caldina and Presea, both were smiling at her without the will to reveal the truth.

For a moment, she's speechless.

She wasn't ready to meet him yet...although she missed him so much. Feeling uncertain, she took a glance at her two best friends.

"Umi-chan, hurry and go." Hikaru and Fuu urged her.

"O-Okay..."

Taking a glance on the others, Umi let out a bitter smile and made her way to the master mage.

Seeing the flowing-haired girl disappear from the sight, Ascot let out a sigh.

"Hey Ascot...are you really okay with this? You know you..." Caldina paused, knowing this was hard for the boy.

"I'm fine, as long as she is happy." Ascot smiled.

"Aww you're such a good boy, Ascot." Caldina patted his back, giving him a hug from the back.

The hall was filled with a short moment of peaceful silence.

"Then, what happened to Clef?" Hikaru asked with tilted head. She knew something was happened to Clef, but no one didn't seem to tell them.

"Yes...I'm curious."

Caldina and Presea exchanged a glance, giggling.

"Well...you'll see. It will be a surprise."

* * *

Although Ascot told her Clef was waiting for her, Umi remained her pace slow.

It wasn't like she didn't want to see him, god knew how much she wanted to meet him now.

Since the day she realized her feelings to him, she started to scare. Although she boldly told Hikaru and Fuu that she wanted to win his heart, part of her was scared.

This was her first time knowing the feeling of loving someone. However, she was still too young in this kind of thing. What should she do to win his heart?

She had no idea.

Should she discuss this with her parents? But how she explained in the case they asked about Clef? A master mage from another world, and he was 745 years old? She bet her parents will faint right after this.

No way.

As she thought, she reached the room where Clef usually working. Knocking a few times with no response coming out, she took a peak at the room and found the master mage was not inside.

"Weird...where is he?"

Great, she should have asked Ascot where Clef was. She walked around, asking the soldiers for the sign of the master mage. Luckily, after asking a few times, she finally got the hint of the location which Clef would be right now.

Immediately, she brought herself to the small garden.

Her heart started to pound fast. Gulping, she exhaled deeply to calm herself.

"Clef-"

Her voice trailed off, widening her eyes in shock.

"Umi?"

Clef turned back, seemed startled by her appearance in the garden as well.

Umi covered her mouth. She might have screamed out if she didn't do so.

This was too shocked!

"C-Clef...why are you...?"

Clef looked down to his attire, letting out a bitter smile.

"Am I looking...weird?"

"N-No! It's not like that...!"

Blushing, Umi shook her head repeatedly. It wasn't weird, not at all! She looked away, unable to look straight at Clef.

Clef turned into an adult!

No, Clef was indeed an adult. More correctly, he got taller. Now he was taller than her, like a normal adult man.

If Ascot could turned from a child to an adult, no doubt Clef could do the same. But why...?

As she was still shocked by the fact, an arm suddenly hugged her from behind.

She let out a gasp, shocking when his face was an inch away from touching her.

"W-What are y-you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? With this height, you don't have to sit down whenever I want to hug you." Clef said seriously. "Ferio told me the meaning you gave me the chocolate...there are only 3 people who received this. It's Lantis, Ferio...and me."

"Clef, if it is because of the chocolate, you don't have to do this!" Umi let go of his arm. "You don't have to force yourself to answer to my feelings. That's why I didn't confess..."

"I would be glad if you did it."

Hearing that, Umi instantly blinked.

Was she hearing things? She wanted to believe it, but she was scared. She scared she might have mistaken it. She didn't want her first love died in this way.

Taking the chance, Clef pulled the girl closer.

"I love you, Umi."

Her mind went blank, completely blank. Staring at him, she found sincere within his light blue eyes. He wasn't lying, wasn't telling this just to make fun of her.

He loved her.

Tears rolled down to her cheek. She thought this could just be her unrequited love, yet...

"Clef…?"

"The three of you are like my students, and I never expected I would develop such feelings to you. I care about everyone, including the three of you, but one day I found that, you're the one I really care about." Clef took her into embrace. "I can't stop myself from thinking about you, Umi. Maybe you think I am cold to you, but that's just because I want to press down these feelings of mine."

Clef pulled her of his embrace, looking into her ocean blue eyes, smiling.

"I'm in love with you."

He leaned closer, lightly kissing away her tears.

Her face burned from his intimate kiss.

He's really in love with her...he loved her.

"T-That's why you turned yourself into this...?"

"I said, you don't need to sit down whenever I want to hug you."

Hearing that, Umi finally let out a chuckle. Tears rolled down again.

How could he be so lovely? It just deepened her love and her heart completely melted for him.

Her tears flustered him. He was old enough to be called as an old man, but this was the first time to deal with a girl he loved with all his heart.

"Are you hurt?"

"N-No, I'm just so happy. I never thought you're..."

Her voice died out as he suddenly leaned down, laying a kiss to stop her from continuing.

"Neither am I." He smiled. "I thought you will never feel that way to an old man like me. You don't know how I feel when Ferio explained it to me."

"You're not old man." She giggled, blushing. How would people mistake him as an old man with his appearance? He looked just the same as Ferio and Lantis.

Suddenly, she thought of something, staring at him with doubtful eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Clef...have you rested well after the council meeting?" She recalled Ferio did mention something about the council meeting. "Don't tell me...you prepared to "grow up" right after the meeting?"

One hit to the point, Clef couldn't deny it.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Clef, I know you're a busy man. You have a lot of things to take care of." Snuggling in his embrace, she held him dearly. "But promise me, you'll have to take good care of yourself. I am not able to help you on work, but whenever you need me, I'll be here by your side."

Hearing that, Clef tightened his grasp, burying his head into her hair.

It felt so warmth to have someone worried about his being. This was Cephiro, a place ruled by the power of will. In truth, he wouldn't collapse so easily. As long as he wanted, he could keep working until the end of the world.

However, it still heart-warming to have someone - especially a lovely girl who cared about him.

Having her by side, he knew he could walk further and had a rest once in a while.

"Thanks, my dear."

"How about I bring the cake for you?" She suddenly suggested.

"Why?" Clef raised his brows.

"Sweetness helps you to regain energy. I think you'll need it."

Thinking about the cakes she brought, Clef let out a bitter smile. He wasn't fond of those sweets she brought, but he guessed it wouldn't hurt to taste once in a while.

"I'm looking forward to it."

He leaned down, once again, pressing his lips on hers.

The air smelled sweet.

Sweetness.


End file.
